


A Picture In Time

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things are what matter most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture In Time

Slapping the tape in the cassette player, Gage turned the volume up. His fingers tapped on the steering column to the beat. It was a beautiful day, bright and cloudless, the blue of the sky was almost blinding. He should have been excited. Ecstatic. Instead he was nervous. His stomach was tied in knots and his throat felt tight and dry.

"Man, why'd I say yes? I should have said I was busy."

Pulling up to a stoplight, he looked to his left as a horn beeped. A carload of giddy teenaged girls waved at him. Shaking his head, he smiled and looked away, hearing their giggles growing louder. As the light turned green, he looked back at them, giving them a small wave as he pulled away.

It hadn't been that long ago when he had been chasing girls like that. A sense of sadness crept over him. He was too old for that now. Life was too serious for someone his age.

As he pulled up and parked out front of the DeSoto's house, he sighed. Where had all the years gone? Today was his birthday. He was turning twenty-seven. What in the heck happened to eighteen? Or twenty-one for that matter?

Getting out of the Rover, he ambled his way to the back of the house where the picnic in his honor was already in progress. He felt like a complete idiot as he spied the cake and balloons on the table. He loved parties as much as the next guy, just so long as it wasn't for him.

Normally he would have basked in being the center of attention, but a birthday was different. Birthdays meant people coming up to him and making a big deal about how young he still looked. He got tired of all the 'you're still cute as a button' comments.

Everything he was thinking was forgotten as a small bundle of gold hair and shining ribbons came running his way. Her voice trilled loudly, drawing all eyes their way. "Uncle Johnny!"

Jennifer sprinted across the yard, ducking and dodging past the adults and launched herself at her intended target. "Happy birthday!"

He grabbed her awkwardly, shifting her weight to his right side. Laughing, he spun her around and was rewarded with being hugged and kissed.

Roy's angry voice cut across the yard causing the form in his arms to stiffen. "Jennifer!"

Her hold around Gage's neck tightened as she tucked her head against his shoulder. Roy quickly made his way over to them, his expression irritated. "Jennifer, what did we talk about earlier?"

Her once exuberant voice was now a subdued whisper. "You said I shouldn't smother Uncle Johnny and don't hurt his arm."

She looked at Gage, her eyes filling with crocodile tears that only a ten year old girl could produce. "Did I hurt your arm?" 

"No sweetheart, you didn't."

She flashed him a brilliant smile and then turned in his hold to smile at Roy. "See Dad, I didn't hurt him, he said so."

"Even so...let me take her Johnny." Roy held his arms out for Jennifer who clung tightly to Gage.

"I'm fine Roy. My little princess is light as a feather." To emphasize the point, he bounced her in his arms, causing her to giggle.

"Are you sure?"

"Roy, I broke one arm, not two. I'm okay."

Roy looked pointedly at Jennifer. "Remember Jennifer. No smothering."

A pained look appeared on her face. "I'm not smothering him, he said so!"

Roy frowned at her and Jennifer rested her head against Gage's shoulder, her fingers tapping his chest, her voice dropped into a sing song tone. "Mom made those special burgers that you like. They aren't those nasty pre-made ones."

Gage grinned and hugged her. "Good deal! How about you and me go and get a burger Princess."

"Okay Uncle John..." Jennifer smiled, then changed her voice, trying to sound haughty and grown up. "Why yes my prince. Shall we?"

She giggled as Roy rolled his eyes at them.

They walked over to the grill where Joanne was busy flipping burgers. As soon as Roy stood beside her, she thrust the spatula in his hand. She looked at Gage, then frowned at Jennifer. "Honey, what did we say about mauling Uncle Johnny?"

Jennifer frowned back at her. Why were her parents so worried about her Uncle Johnny? He was okay. He said so and when he told her something, she always knew he was telling the truth. "You and Dad said not to 'smother' him. I'm not maulin' you am I?" She looked at Gage, her lips curling into a small smile.

Gage smiled at the look of mischief in Jennifer's blue eyes. He knew he let her get away with murder, but he couldn't help himself when it came to her. She was his little princess. His best girl. To be honest, she was the only girl at this point in his life who never disappointed him. "No pumkin, you're not maulin' me."

Gage looked at Joanne, giving her a reassuring smile. "We're fine."

Joanne grinned and shook her head. "Johnny, you are a softy."

Roy held a plate out to Gage who reached for it with his free hand, then realized what he was doing. "Sorry Jen, but I hafta' put you down if I'm going to eat."

Setting Jennifer down, he reached for the plate again only to have Joanne take it from Roy before he could even touch it. "Honestly you two." She pointed at a picnic table across the yard. "You go sit and I'll make your plate."

Jennifer took Gage by the hand and pulled him away. Roy watched as his wife began loading the plate with food. He frowned when he realized that she knew all of his partner's favorite foods. When she walked over and placed the plate on the table, she leaned down and kissed Gage on the cheek and patted him on the head. Roy's frown turned into a grin when he thought of how many times he had witnessed her do that with Chris and Jennifer. Turning back to the grill, he placed a few more burgers on, knowing that one would not be enough for the birthday boy.

*******

Gage sat under the shade of a tree watching the crew from the station along with several other partygoers laughing and yelling as they played an animated game of volleyball. He shot a look of disgust at the cast on his arm and sighed in boredom. They wouldn't let him play.

He knew he could have done all right playing with one arm. It wasn't even his strong side that had been injured. Heck, he was doing just fine with the cast; he wasn't crippled by it! Sure it hurt like hell, but with the painkillers that he was taking he was okay.

The dull ached that came from said broken arm began reminding him that it was time for him to take his next dose, but he was reluctant to do so. He was tired of being drowsy. He wanted to jump up, run over and slam the ball across the net. Instead, he sat like a dork under a tree, watching everyone else have a good time at 'his' party.

Closing his eyes, Gage listened to the laughter coming from the game. It was just as bad as seeing it. He tried to shift his concentration to other sounds to get his mind off of the fun he was missing. He listened to the sound of the breeze as it wafted overhead rustling the leaves, the drone of a lawnmower in the distance, the cricket in the bush by the fence. Soon the sounds disappeared as he drifted off to sleep.

*******

Chet looked over at Gage noticing that he was slumped against a tree fast asleep. He nudged Roy with an elbow. "Hey Roy, look at John."

Roy glanced over at Gage, his expression immediately changing to a worried one.

Chet saw the familiar bells and whistles going off in Roy's mind and he grabbed him by the t-shirt, effectively stopping him from going over to check him out. "Geez Roy, you're such a mother hen! I was only pointing him out so you could see what I was going to do."

Chet let Roy go as he jumped up to hit the ball.

Roy shifted his spot, waiting for the ball to come back over the net. "Chet, leave him alone."

Chet gave Roy a disappointed look. "But Roy, he's asleep! Do you know the things that the Phantom could do to a sleeping pigeon?!"

"No Chet."

Chet's voice dropped into a whine. "Aw come on, all I want to do..."

Roy's voice grew rougher. "I said 'no'." He then jumped up and spiked the ball, receiving catcalls from the other team.

"Ya' know, you're no fun." Chet's face immediately lit up into a big grin as he looked back in Gage's direction. Jennifer was tip toeing her way over to where Gage lay. If he were lucky, maybe she'd jump on him and scare the living daylights out of the hapless paramedic.

Roy followed to where Chet was looking. His eyes widened and he almost yelled at Jennifer to get away from Gage until he saw what she was doing. Sitting down beside him, she rested her head against his shoulder and cuddled up to him.

Chet's grin turned into a disappointed frown. He looked over at Roy whose face had melted into a sappy smile that only a father would wear. "Man, there's definitely something wrong with you."

Roy's head snapped around to look at Chet. Frowning, he waved him off. "You just wait until you have kids of your own Chet, then you'll know how it feels." Roy watched the ball sail over their heads and into the yard next door. Mike loped after it.

Chet snorted and rolled his eyes. "You won't catch me doing something 'that' stupid!" He stomped off in the direction of a table laden with desserts. His abrupt departure drew a few yells from the rest of the group. Chet ignored them and grabbed a large slice of cake. If he couldn't torment Gage, then he might as well eat.

*******

Gage awoke to a stiff back and a throbbing arm. He shifted, then noticed a heavy weight laying across his lap. Opening his eyes, he looked down and smiled at the figure curled against him, her gold hair shone in the dappled sunlight that broke through the leaves of the tree he rested against.

Taking his good hand, he brushed the hair back to look at Jennifer's sleeping face, a mask of innocence and childlike beauty. A feeling of contentment and belonging washed over him. She wasn't his daughter, but she was probably the closest thing to having a child of his own that he'd ever have. The bond that they shared was a strong one and it bothered him sometimes at the way he let her manipulate him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never say no to her.

His thoughts went back to the insistent throbbing pain in his arm. As much as he didn't want to disturb the fairy in his lap he really did need to get up and take his painkillers. Leaning over her, he whispered in her ear. "Jen princess...I need to get up." She moved, but instead of waking, she wrapped her arms across his waist and thighs, snuggling down against him.

Running his fingers through her hair, he gave one of the ribbons tied in the golden mass a gentle tug. "Jen, you need to wake up. I need to take my medication."

Her head rolled to the side and sleepy blue eyes peered up at him. "Huh?"

He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Jen hon, I need to get up. My arm hurts and I need to take my medicine."

"Oh." She slowly sat up and yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Giving her a smile, Gage went to stand, finding his legs stiff and unsteady. Jennifer popped to her feet and helped him straighten up. Giving her a little smile, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to share a piece of cake with me? My meds say I have to take 'em with food."

She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically yes. Her mom had said she was only allowed one slice of birthday cake, but if Uncle Johnny said she could have another, then it would be all right. She knew her mom never argued with him about anything. She knew it bugged her dad, but she also knew that Gage was her mom's favorite person, just like she knew she was his.

*******

Gage bounced into the station feeling a lightness in his step that had been missing for the past few weeks. He was finally cleared to go back to work. Flexing his now cast free arm, he smiled at Roy as he walked up to his locker. "Good morning Roy!"

Roy looked up from his shoes and smiled. "You're sure chipper this morning."

"You bet I am! I've been going nuts sitting at home doing nothing."

Roy watched as Gage threw his locker open, then stopped as he spied a photo taped to the door. Pulling it off, his smile grew wider as he held it out to Roy. "Where'd you get this?"

Roy grinned. "Joanne took it." He watched as Gage stared at the photo, the bright smile never leaving his face as he ran a finger over it. It was a picture taken of him and Jennifer sleeping under the tree at his birthday party. Jennifer was curled against him, while he had an arm draped over her in a protective gesture. 

"Thanks Roy."

"Thank Joanne, she's the one that took it."

Roy watched as Gage lovingly taped the photo back on his locker door, just above the Smoky the Bear poster. Soon their conversation drifted from the birthday party to other things, but each day that Gage worked there, the photo stayed in place to remind him that sometimes the gifts in life that a person treasured the most were the small ones.

END


End file.
